Shoes, Cold Showers & Calisthenics
by TerryJ
Summary: My turn to do a post-Threads cabin story.  Sam and Jack have a conversation which gets a little out of control.  I tried not to be too cliche but it happens.  Hopefully it's a fun read.


**A/N:** I didn't think I'd do a story like this: a post-threads cabin story with physical intimacy. But it popped into my head as a complete story so I figured why not. I hope it's not too cliche and I hope you enjoy it regardless of if it is or not!

* * *

><p>"Here you go." Jack handed Sam one of the cold beers he was carrying before settling down next to her on the cabin's deck steps.<p>

"Thank you." She gave him a quick smile and twisted around to look behind him. Seeing no one she asked, "Daniel? Teal'c?"

"They went into town. Shoe shopping." He replied keeping his eyes on the sun's reflections off the water.

Sam spun her head to look at him, confusion written on her face. Jack tilted his head and smirked at her expression before turning back to look at the pond.

Sighing she followed his gaze. "Are you going to explain or just let me wallow in my confusion?"

Jack chuckled and took long sip of his beer. "I DO enjoy the rare sight of a confused Carter." He smiled as she huffed a sigh in his direction. "On the other hand you've had a rough couple of weeks so I guess I should be nice." She smirked at his long suffering tone. "Daniel forgot to pack sneakers but we were talking about going on a hike later. Hence…"

"Shoe shopping." Sam finished for him.

"Yup. There's a mall down by Park Rapids so they're going exploring for the afternoon."

After a few moments of quiet Jack shook his head, "I'm sorry, we should have asked if you wanted to go too. I'm sure they aren't far yet, we can call them back."

"Oh no," Sam was quick to reply. "I'm fine. I would much rather be here," she gestured to the vista in front of them, "with you than in some generic mall with a thousand whiny kids and stressed out parents." She gave a disgusted shake of her head to emphasize her disdain.

"So…NOT a big mall rat then, eh?" Jack smirked.

"Nah. Not even when I was a teen. Mark would go shopping more often than I would."

Jack nodded. "How is Mark doing?"

Sam sighed and shifted in her seat.

Jack grimaced, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry, I know things have been a little off kilter. You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay." Sam smiled back at Jack. "You're right things are still uneasy. We talked a little bit after he landed back in San Diego. I feel bad for him because he's just feeling so lost."

Jack shifted back, leaning on his elbows. "What do you mean?"

"He just doesn't know anything about what's going on with his family. He doesn't know why Dad died, he doesn't know what Dad has been doing, he doesn't know why the Air Force Chief of Staff was there, he doesn't know why the president sent a letter. It can be all very overwhelming." She took a breath and then bit her bottom lip, thinking.

"I can understand that." Jack murmured. "Secrets are tough for everyone and he's had to face a lot all in one emotional day." He paused, "At least he has you."

Sam grimaced. "Well that's another whole thing. He doesn't understand why I broke it off with Pete. He kept asking what happened and if I was hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like maybe a big fight Pete and I had that I didn't admit to or something. He even asked if I had an affair." Sam finished meekly.

"What?" Jack exclaimed angrily. "Did your brother really accuse you of having an affair the week your Dad died? Jesus. I'm sorry Carter. That's terrible and frankly ridiculous. I mean work had been more than a little crazy lately. You've hardly had time for your fiancé never mind trying to find time to skulk around with someone else! I'm sure he didn't mean it. Mark was probably just lashing out."

Sam just nodded.

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get upset. I just don't like the idea of anyone questioning your honor."

Sam snickered and shook her head. Jack looked on in confusion.

"Now what? You're laughing at me?"

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Why?" Jack asked, grinning himself.

Sam paused before responding. She took the moment to look over at the man next to her. In his weathered flannel shirt, beer in hand and smile on his face he looked more relaxed than she had seen him in a long time. Relaxed and handsome, she reminded herself as she watched his tanned and toned forearms while he played with the label on his beer bottle.

She allowed her eyes to take their time and travel up his arms and torso, taking extra moments to relish the grin on his face and the crinkles around his eyes. The sun was glinting off his hair which was, as typical, sticking up in all directions and she found herself wondering if he would make any effort to tame it when he got to the Pentagon.

He had shocked them all with the news of his promotion last night and although Jack seemed a bit perturbed by what he called "General Vidrine's reckless decision" to put him in charge of something as big as Homeworld Security, Sam felt flush with pride. She had been unable to prevent herself from flinging her arms around the General in a congratulatory hug. At this moment she decided that if Jack O'Neill ever attempted to brush his hair into an order fit for a Major General she would make it her mission to run her fingers through it to mess it back up again, even if it was just to remind herself of how he looked right now.

"Sam? You laughed at me then you got all quiet and you know it makes me think the world is about to end when you start thinking hard for no apparent reason."

Sam made eye contact with Jack and smiled. "I was laughing because I thought it was funny, you being upset about my potentially tarnished honor because YOU are the guy my brother thought I was having an affair with."

At that Jack jumped up from his seat. "What?" He rubbed his face with one hand. "Why? Did I do something? I'm sorry Sam, I swear I didn't mean to. I have no idea what would have given him that idea. I mean, I hardly even spoke to Mark at all during the wake."

Sam smiled again. "Don't worry, sit down. It's nothing. I corrected him and it's fine. He just doesn't understand how close team members get."

Jack nodded slowly and stiffly sat down again. After a moment and a deep breath he turned to Sam, "I am sorry though. And I don't want you to think my being upset at someone saying that is because I think…I mean, I wouldn't…er, rather, that you…because obviously…of course you…God Carter, what I'm trying to say is that it bothers me to hear that because I hate for something stupid that I do to be misconstrued and for you to have your career tarnished. There was a lot of brass there for your father and I would never want to do anything to hurt you or your career."

Sam put her hand over his and said, "I know and it's okay. You didn't do anything and no one thought anything other than my doofy brother."

Jack rubbed his free hand down his face and shook his head. "Good, I'd hate for 8 years of self control to be wasted in vain because of a misunderstanding."

It was as if the earth was quiet for a second after he spoke. Jack froze and then slowly went slack jawed as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. Suddenly the volume was turned up and Jack was apologizing again.

"I am so sorry Carter. I can't believe I said that out loud. Oh God, Carter, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. I just…crap…I'm sorry. So So Sorry." Jack stood up again and alternated between shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

Sam again found herself distracted, not listening to what he was saying and instead imagining that it was her hands in his hair right now.

After a couple of moments she interrupted him, "Sir. Sir. SIR!" she had to yell to get his attention. "It's okay. I understand. After all, I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I've had to take my fair share of cold showers over the years because of you."

She cocked her head to the side and smiled up at Jack who had very suddenly stopped moving and was gaping like a fish. She had to admit she didn't really expect that she would actually say that but she was finding it hard to regret it as she watched Jack's reaction.

He hadn't moved yet, except his eyes seemed to be getting wider. He just continued staring as Sam sat on the wooden steps with an innocent little smile on her face. She was enjoying the sun beating down. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply the clean forest air. When she opened her eyes Jack hadn't moved although he was definitely no longer looking at her face.

Sam took just a moment longer to think about everything that had been rushing around in her mind for the past few weeks. Suddenly, with Jack staring dumbly at her, the warm sun on her body, the fresh air, and complete sense of peace allowed all of her mixed up thoughts to meld into sharp focus. She took one more clarifying breath and spared a moment to think of her Dad before deciding on her course of action. She pursed her lips and looked up at the General standing speechless before her. "Sir…right now are you thinking about me naked in a cold shower?"

Almost imperceptibly Jack shook his head. In a quiet and stuttered voice he replied, "No. I'm thinking about you, naked in a cold shower, thinking about me."

A wicked smile grew across Sam's face, "Oh Jack. That's a waste of a thought. I think about you way more than just in cold showers. The other times are much more fun." She bit her lip again to try and hold back the grin which she was certain would split her face as she wondered if she had given General Jack O'Neill, intergalactic bad ass, a heart attack.

To Jack's credit, after his heart started beating again he was actually able to move and slowly made his way back to the steps. He lowered himself down to his previous position on the middle step next to Sam. He swallowed more than once and when he turned to look at Sam his eyes were dark and smoldering. "Right now." He stated slowly and clearly, "I really want nothing more than to gather you in my arms and kiss the living day lights out of you."

Sam felt her pulse quicken and her mouth suddenly felt dry. This was no light hearted banter, nor did she want it to be. "So what's stopping you?"

He looked straight into her eyes and she had a sudden irrational fear that he might really burn a hole into her head with his gaze. "Sam." He sighed in a way that reminded Sam of a professor waiting for his students to answer a question. "The same thing that has always stopped me."

She leaned forward and grabbed his bicep as she tried to return his steely, piercing stare. "So that's it then? It really has been just the rules and regulations of the Air Force that has kept you quiet? You are attracted to me?"

Jack licked his lips and breathed deep. "No Sam. It's not the regulations. It's **you**. I don't know much, but I know you care about the rules. All I ever wanted was to make sure you had what made you happy because Sam," Jack started moving closer until his face was mere inches from hers and she could feel his heated gaze. When he spoke again it was an urgent, low, whisper, "I'm **not** attracted to you. _**I'm in love with you**_. Rules can't stop that, only you can."

His voice caused expectant energy to thrum through her body and all traces of humor left Sam's face as her eyes frantically searched Jack's face for any sign that he might be messing with her. When she found none she felt the tears begin to fall down her face.

At the sight of her tears the tension began to melt from Jack's frame and he began to lean back, out of Sam's personal space. Before he could get far Sam's hand reached up and through his hair, resting at the back of his head, pulling him back toward her.

In her own low voice she replied, "Jack, it's only ever been the rules stopping me before."

"And now?" He asked.

"I think I have to break the rules in order to be happy. Are you okay with that? Because I've loved you for a long time Jack O'Neill and I'm not willing for the rules to stand in my way anymore."

"Sam." He whispered.

"Jack."

He kissed the two tears which had fallen on to her cheeks and then she claimed his lips with her own. He sat back in to his position on the stairs, bringing her with him and as she settled across his lap she felt the true effect her words had on him causing her to almost frantically deepen the kiss. He made a noise like a growl deep in his chest and Sam instinctively tightened her embrace around him.

She couldn't tell how long it had been but a short time later, and with great effort, she pushed herself back, breaking the kiss. Her hands came up as if under their own control and began to run through his hair. She smiled at the confusion warring with the lust on his face as his hands continued to explore her arms and torso.

"Park Rapids is about an hour away, right?" she asked.

Jack blinked in confusion. "Closer to 45 minutes, give or take, yeah."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Regardless, it's not right down the road, right? Therefore we have no reason to be making out like teenagers on the back steps and trying to rush before Mom comes home."

Seeing that he was still confused and very much not wanting to talk any more Sam smiled down upon Jack and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "I mean…why suffer the inevitable pain of these wooden steps when you have a perfectly good bed upstairs and we have plenty of time."

Jack's eyes grew dark again and a wicked smile crept over his face, "and shower."

Now was Sam's time to look confused.

Jack leaned up and kissed her deeply before breaking away, "I have a perfectly good bed AND shower upstairs." With that he tightened his hold around her waist and with the ease of a younger man stood up and carried her into the cabin and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>3 hours later when Daniel and Teal'c arrived home they found a freshly showered Sam and Jack sound asleep next to each other on the couch.<p>

"Huh. What do you think _they_ did today?" Daniel asked, gesturing at the the sleeping soldiers.

Teal'c smirked a knowing smile and responded, "It appears as if they engaged in some afternoon calisthenics. Let us not wake them and begin to prepare dinner."

Daniel looked between Teal'c and the couch before shrugging his shoulders and heading to the kitchen while mumbling, "Calisthenics? I thought this was supposed to be a vacation."


End file.
